Who wants to Write?
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Not everyone has the opportunity to write the the stories to the plots they have created in their minds. So, today, I offer you the plots to a few different fics-One's which,if you are interested in, you can write yourself! And I promise not to disappoint
1. Duncan's Dark Side

Duncan's dark side

Duncan and Courtney are dating only this time Duncan is a regular guy and not a criminal no piercings no stealing nothing, people think he is some boring guy who always wears some kind of hat because they think he is balding. (He's not it comes up later why) even Courtney is starting to think so. But eventually he gets into a small car accident that shouldn't have caused any damage which Courtney forces him to go to the hospital. shortly after word the doc tells her that Duncan actually has some injury's ( like some large bruising, some bruised ribs, and even a sprained knee) she confronts Duncan about this and he refuses to tell her or gives her some bullshit story about it, which of course she does not believe.(this is actually their first real fight)

and in the middle he says he has to go to work (this is some time at night, which makes Courtney realise she has never went to where Duncan works or asked what he does (she assumed he worked at like a store or something) any way she follows him with Bridget to some place on the wrong side of town to find Duncan in an illegal under ground cage fight with like four other guys all bigger than him, and just before they are about to fight Duncan takes of his hat to reveal he has a green mohawk.

now i intended this story as like a jackle and Hyde type, good and boring Duncan during the day, badass Duncan we all know and love during the night (or just during fights either way)

and the rest is how Courtney and everybody else deals with the real Duncan we love to hate

A/N: Anyone who would like to use this plot should notify either by searching his name in the search bar or going onto my profile (His name and link to his profile is at the very bottom, right before the story list starts.)

So, I am helping out a friend today. Mr. A has sent me many story plots in the past, but I have never been able to help him...A few others have, but I'm not too sure how it worked out. So, today, I present to you this fic, basically a oneshot collection of plots that are up for use.

I guess, since I am doing this, I should also ask that if anyone else has a plot they would like someone to write the story to, do ask. I will add the plot to this list for you, hopefully gaining you a few takers too :)

So, any queries and/ or questions, please contact Mr. A :)

Love, Chloe!


	2. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

The plot starts out with Courtney just walking across the street listening to her iPod when she is suddenly pushed really hard back on to the sidewalk, immediately afterword she says 'WHAT THE FUCK?' thinking it's just some kid on a skate board trying to cross the street only to discover a some guy unconscious maybe dead in the street a few feet where she was seconds ago and that a car (small car) had run him over.

Eventually the cops arrive and arrest the driver (he was drunk) and take the run over man in an ambulance to a hospital, Courtney goes along too because one she wants to know if the guy who saved her life survived and two she might have also broken her foot. when they get to the hospital (her parents took her there) the doctor says that the young man saved her life because since the man jumped at her to push her out of the way all he got was a couple of bruised ribs, a broken collar bone, and a fairly severe head injury, while if the car had hit her standing up at the speed the car was going (around fifty or whatever) it would have killed her or at the very least paralyzed her for the rest of her life.

But since she was pushed out of the way she only got a sprained ankle because of how she landed. (now here is where the story gets interesting) the run over man's wallet and id where all but destroyed and all that was left that someone could read was his first name "Duncan" and the doctor said that it would be a miracle if Duncan did not have some kind of mental trauma or memory loss if or when he came out of his coma (he is in a coma, only for the first 2 or less chapters), and since Courtney's family feels extremely grateful they said they would take him it if he does get wake up and does not remember who he is. And various things happen from there.

The stuff that is missing is that while Duncan does not know who he is he is still the same ** with a heart of gold, now when he does wake up and meets the family and police (Duncan's from another city that's why the police in that city don't know him) the ask him many questions that should have been easy for anybody but him like who are you, where are you from , are you from where are your parents yada yada yada and Duncan's answers to all of this are "i don't know" and the only question he can answer "what do you know" is "English"

Also when Duncan is taken in by Courtney's family he is sent to the same school as her (public school) and various things happen from there

A/N: Just a fair warning that this was taken from a PM convo between myself and mr. anoymous! Sooo...If there are bits that may not make a lot of sense, that may be why...

If you would like to use this plot to write the story, please do contact mr. anoymous via PM. You can find a link to his profile at the bottom of my own profile or you can just search his name in the search bar :D

I do quite like this story...Honestly now, I really do! hehe! But I haven't got time to write another story! You guys can already see how much I'm struggling with my own three! Speaking of which, UPDATES SOON! On all three stories, I PROMISE!

hehe!

Love, Chloe!


End file.
